srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Skills
Random In-Combat MR Bonuses Recently, while in combat I occasionally see a line saying: "You execute a stroke worthy of your Skillful level of mastery in Weaponry: Slashing... @ + MR for this round." It's rather rare (less frequent than Blade of the Fox's special power), it started appearing since I got my Weaponry: Slashing to 30, and I have no idea what it really does. I will try to record the stats of the rounds when it appears and use the Combat table to see if there is any effect. --Vae Victis 10:46, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : It increases your MR for that combat round, which may reduce the to-hit number (it will never be less than 3). These temporary boosts start showing up when you reach level 30 in the Weaponry subskill you are currently using. The MR boosts and their frequency increase as your skill increases.--Shadowblack 15:33, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :: But what are the actual numbers? How much more MR do you gain? How often does it happen? I'm too lazy to do a chi square test, but I am keeping track of the results, and they're pretty weird. Up till now I got only 3 such strikes, all with Skillful level of mastery, all in defensive mode and all useless or with hidden usefulness. For instance: I rolled 12 against a 11+ Tzaril, got the MR boost message and did 5 points of damage. But according to the Combat defensive table, that's exactly how a normal blow should act. ::This means that: ::* either the MR boost actually changes your dice roll instead of changing the damage directly. ::* Combat page is wrong (highly unlikely, as it works fine in every other case). ::* the MR boost has no effect in that combat round (maybe because I was fighting a scaled enemy, or perhaps I shouldn't use defensive mode). ::* the MR boost for the Skillful level is so small that it has no effect on the fight. ::I think that the reason I don't see any effect is because in scaled combat MR is meaningless, but since I've never encountered the boost outside scaled combat I can't tell how useful it is. ::If you encounter the boost in regular combat, could you record that and compare the results from that round to the Combat tables to see what actual effect it has? :::Like I said, the actual effect is a reduction of the to-hit number (which in turn increases the damage you do and reduces the damage you receive). At level 90+ (and level 100) I've gotten a boost of over 100 MR. It can reduce a non-scaled enemy from 18+ to 3+ (if only for that particular round). In scaled combat I use Quick Combat and don't pay any attention to the MR boosts, but it should work there too. :::As for keeping a record on the boosts - forget it. All you need to know is that the frequency of the boosts, and the amount of extra MR you get (both the min and the max), increases every 10 levels in that particular subskill. Trying to keep track of how often they occur and the exact amount of MR you get is just not worth the effort.--Shadowblack 16:47, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Heh, looks like Vae Victus will do a good job data-gathering for this wiki! I also personally don't look at the Weaponry skill for the random MR bonus, but more for the straight MR increase it gives to a specific weapon. I think the important thing for the bonus is that it is random, first appears at level 30, and what Shadowblack said last. Although I commend Vae Victus if he does track the data. And I can't check now, but I would think that it doesn't work for Scaled enemies (unlike those vs. Weapons, which I think are the only exception to reduce the to-hit). K!ZeRotalk 19:20, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Random MR bonuses data collection So I decided to go and record the numbers anyway, and here they are: * In 488 hits, the MR boost occurred 10 times, which means that at Skillful(30+) level it happens roughly 2% of the time. * While most almost all MR hits were against scaled or 3+ enemies, I did record one hit against a non-scaled enemy (Fearsome Armoured Scavenger from Goblinclaw): It had 6+ to hit (at 57MR), I rolled 14, had the MR boost and did 10 damage in defensive mode. Comparing that to the defensive combat table shows (once again) that the boost was useless. While this is anecdotal evidence, I feel that at Skillful level the MR boost does precious little. The only explanation for this is that at my level the boost is just 1MR - which may have no effect on a 6+ monster (ex.: A green-masked woman from Thoryfa's Training Yard in Talinus has the same to hit for both 57MR and 58MR). * Soon I'll reach the next mastery level and see if the boost becomes more frequent or effective. --Vae Victis 21:55, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :The temporary MR boosts most definitely work against scaled enemies. here's an example: * You execute a stroke worthy of your Archmaster level of mastery in Weaponry: Bashing... @ +38 MR for this round. * You swing your hammer at your enemy @ Enemy loses 12 * The skeletons hiss as they attack @ You lose 0 :I was fighting the 4 Fanged Skeletons right before Lord Creyn. Normally they are 9+ to hit, but in that particular round they were 3+ to hit due to that boosts. So it definitely works. However if the boosts is too low it may have no effect (which is probably what happened to you). --Shadowblack 12:11, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::: Congratulations for your hard work, Vae Victis. Since I'm also a data collector and grinder (I made the Combat tables), I understand the effort. What I'd like you to record are the range of possible MR boosts (now it's only +1, right?), since they show a great range of variability. The % of occurrence of the special effect will be useful too, as will be the separate data for each tier (30+, 40+ and so on). And the important value is the value of the bonus itself, not the number rolled, because when that effect comes into play, your MR is increased by the mentioned ammount (+38 for Shadowblack on previous example) and then your MR is compared again with your enemy's MR to give the new to-hit value. That new to-hit value is what is to be compared with the Combat table and your roll to determine total damage. Of course, this only happens in the same round you get the boost. Please also record the weapon used in the tests, because I have the feeling that the weapons used have an effect on the range of bonuses (I've gotten bonuses as high as +65 from Goblindoom with quite low levels of Weaponry:Slashing). We have to continue this interesting discussion, maybe I'll be able to help with the data collection and organizing Scarbrowtalk 17:10, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Accomplished (40+)level data: * In 451 hits the MR boost occurred 10 times, which means that at Accomplished level it continues to happen roughly 2% of the time (more like 2.2%, but I doubt this is significant). * The MR boost is from +1 to +5 (all data collected with Hale Blade). * Shadowblack is right - when I reached Accomplished I too saw this effect on scaled enemies. Skillful level hits do nothing!! To test this I raised my Bashing to 31, bought an iron rod (common) and went to Yir-Tanon to fight the first 2 Tzaril that have 9+ to hit. I hit them a couple of times (defensive), ran away, rested and repeated until I finally got the MR boost message. According to the combat tables, a 9+ to hit is unique, so even a +1MR boost should have lowered the to hit to 8+. But the Tzaril stayed at 9+ and the MR boost had no special effect (when I say the to hit didn't change I'm obviously referring only to that round). I've even made a screenshot of that hit. Also there is some difference in text between the Accomplished and Skillful level - at Accomplished you get a number after the @ that shows your bonus MR. Even if the bonus was +1 the game would show this ("You execute a stroke worthy of your Accomplished level of mastery in Weaponry: Slashing... @ +1 MR for this round"). However, at Skillful the game would never show any number after @ (all bonus MR hits would read: "You execute a stroke worthy of your Skillful level of mastery in Weaponry: Slashing... @ + MR for this round."). So, unless we get some other data (or an answer from the GM) we shouldn't classify the Skillful MR range as +1, Scarbrow (on the other hand, the Skillful MR boost may still do something if, as you said, you have the right weapon... perhaps AG-only weapons?).--Vae Victis 11:34, 12 March 2009 (UTC) : From this information, looks like you've found a bug in the MR boost system for Skillful (unless it's designed to give a +0 MR boost, which would be quite pointless, but still, some uses of Powers in low levels can yield 0 results, like Restoration level 1). I'd suggest you to fill an in-game report to the GM about this, including a link to this discussion. Scarbrowtalk 13:19, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :: Sent a bug report.--Vae Victis 15:14, 13 March 2009 (UTC)